


Above The Sea On The Oregon Coast

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Love In All The Wrong Places [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Pacific ocean, Romanticism, oregon coast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: McCoy is enjoying their outing on the Oregon coast, but Spock isn't so sure.





	Above The Sea On The Oregon Coast

**Author's Note:**

> McCoy is going to be the death of Spock yet--one way or another.

“Where are we, Leonard?”

“High above the sea on the Oregon coast.” McCoy’s eyes sparkled with sunshine. “Listen. The seals are barking in the surf far below us. The seagulls are wheeling straight over our heads. Smell! The wind off the Pacific is full of misty, briny spray." That same wind tossed his hair. "Can’t you just feel the pirates who sailed out of Shanghai to maraud all along this coastline?”

“I can, but why must we have sex on this cliff over the Pacific? It is dangerous.”

“Because it’s romantic, damn it! Now, shut up and keep me happy!”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.  
> I own nothing of Johnny Lee and/or his enterprises, nor do I represent him. The series title has nothing to do with Johnny Lee's 1980 single "Lookin' For Love."


End file.
